


Ambition

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feanor reflects. Italian sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
I never thought to ever not aspire  
Or disregard what ire ever fought  
But always with a fire I have wrought  
Ambition that besotts, into desire

I burned on pyres everything I caught  
I sacrificed and shaped my lot with fire  
For rough ambition brought into desire  
The dire flame foul Morgoth never sought

I gazed in Silmarils like hidden meres  
Reflecting clear responses to the haze  
That shrouds the maze within of self, or fear

The jewels that I hold dear will still amaze  
Though hot ambition wanes and disappears  
And all that we revere is lost to praise


End file.
